


A King; His Domain.

by madetobestolen (graysonatural)



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen, King Loki, Post Apocalypse, alternaalternaalternatealternate, loki-says-kneel, the regime of Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonatural/pseuds/madetobestolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the King of Midgard, but is it all it's cracked up to be with the sorely-beaten Avengers still on his tail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King; His Domain.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is an AU (Alternate Universe)/AE (Alternate Ending) drabble for the Avengers Movie (2012) where Loki wins the war.  
> \- I wrote this some time ago (mid-2012).

Loki gazed upon the city skyline from his perch on the balcony, the setting sun casting an impressively orange and purple glow over the buildings rather than the usual dirtied yellow caused by the putrid and gross amounts of pollution that the city’s citizens poured into the atmosphere every day; and as the God thought about that normal disgusting yellow, that filthy and incandescent lemony hue that almost always took over Midgard’s skies, he couldn’t help but to come to an ultimate conclusion:

**They were destroying themselves.**

The Midgardians—the _humans._ They were demolishing the very society that they once praised, once reveled in. And now, the only thing left to bask in was filth, and grime, and every left-over greasy deposit from each fast-food establishment crammed tightly into the brick and stone of the city’s bulk.

For the past.. well, Valhalla knew how long, the humans had been unknowingly breaking their planet. Their own home. And even when they’d figured it out—when they’d had such an epiphany—what did they do?

They proceeded as they _always_ did.

They _watched_ it, all of it, _**burn.**_

**Ungrateful.** The word flashed into Loki’s mind and lingered there almost like an awful stench clinging to one’s clothing. They were ungrateful; careless; demanding; and dissatisfied. They were _greedy,_ and they wanted more and more, and soon— _very_ soon—their precious Earth would not be able to withstand such demands. It would crumble beneath them in the most dreadful of ways, shattering and giving way to the abyss all around them, leaving them all to scatter and perish in disarray, hoping and wishing idly that someone—perhaps the _Mighty Thor_ —would come and save the day, as always.

A little chuckle escaped him. Perhaps he was wrong to leap so ambitiously into the role of King. Maybe he should have simply waited until there was no threat, nobody in his way; for surely as the humans had gone at themselves so many times before, they were more than bound to do so once again. All he’d have to do is wait for them to be at their weakest, for them to shrivel up within themselves, and then..

_He’d strike._

Although, he cared not to fret about such things now, for he was a ruler, a King in his own right, and nothing had stopped him so far.

A single thought, however, nagged and tickled at the back of his brilliant mind: _what if he was underestimating them?_

He was sure that they’d built some sort of group, a gathering of sorts, against him. There was absolutely no doubt about that. And in the beginning, when things were just getting started, he’d laughed in the faces of the Midgardians, knowing that they’d not have the resources, nor the abilities, to match him. To _defeat_ him.

But did he _really know_ that?

Surely they’d figure out a way—didn’t they always? He was the bad guy. The tyrant. The villain. Didn’t the heroes always win in the end, whether the villain took over or not?

Tony’s words rung in his head:

_“You’re missing the point! There’s no throne; there is no version of this where you come out on top. Now, maybe your army comes, and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it.”_

Those final words, that promise of revenge, rang in his head as if the threat were still there.

_**— “You can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it.”** _

Turning his back on the scene before him, the Trickster slipped back into his chambers, his long and elegant cape flowing behind him and his otherworldly garb clinking together quietly as he moved.

Soon, he knew, it’d all be over, and whether it ended with his death or with his resignation—and the latter was so unlikely it made him smirk—it would end.

And so he bathed in the glory while he still could.


End file.
